In defense of baby shows...
If you've been around the internet a few or watched TV when you were littler, you're probably familiar with Barney. Basically, Barney is a big, purple dinosaur that spreads messages of love and joy, teaches kids lessons through song, and has a low, extremely jaunty (cheerful) voice. This lovable lug is, unfortunately, not loved by the older demographic. That's pretty much a no-brainer right there! Just search "Barney" on Google and you'll see what I mean. The reason why I'm writing this post is because I felt the urge to defend (not only Barney himself), but my childhood as a whole. I grew up with shows, like Barney, Teletubbies, and the likewise, and was extremely attuned to them. I pretty much lived on a daily diet of PBS, since, during most of that time, I had no cable, so thinking back to those days triggers my nostalgia. Barney is simply misunderstood - perhaps the most misunderstood character in awhile. I remember singing "I Love You" and "Clean Up" back in preschool, and thinking back, I sometimes tear up. Those times were simpler, much like Barney himself. There was nothing to worry about, no dangers to speak of, and most certainly no peer pressure. Now some jerks (most likely an unintended age group), come along and have the nerve to bash Barney, singing stuff like "Let's get together and kill Barney". This kinda crap seriously annoys me. They think they're funny, but in reality, they're not. If "funny" nowdays means joining the crowd, then "funny" can't really be funny, am I right? They must be mistaking "funny" with "arse" because I honestly don't find it amusing. I also mentioned Teletubbies, which I am about to delve into. This show is about four, multi-color babyish creatures with antennas on their head that live in a dome-shaped building atop a grassy hill in a land known as Teletubbyland. What does "Teletubby" mean exactly? Not quite sure. Is it weird? Yes, but it doesn't exactly have to be normal in order to be a good show. I really can't determine if babies like it or not, but I know I did, so basically, that's saying something. Older people seem to take joy in hating the Teletubbies, "pooping" all over them whenever they get the chance. They shout "Kill the Teletubbies!" and then somehow, miraculously sleep well at night and wake up the next morning to continue the same cycle over again. While Teletubbies isn't exactly an Emmy-winner, it does manage to relax and charm the minds of babies alike. I can understand if you hate it, but wasting your time trashing them is just completely and utterly unnecessary, disrespectful, and rude. People have to remember that they are not the intended age group. It's like a guy playing with Barbies and then complaining afterwards about how girly it is. In all, the message I'm trying to relate, is that these shows don't deserve this much hate. I've seen much worse. Boohbah, for example, is far worser than Teletubbies, yet, it gets a less-deserved higher rating on IMDB, which basically means that people are jumping on the bandwagon because something is popular. Barney and Teletubbies are two well-known baby shows. Maybe it's the fact that they secretly miss the old days and want to sing with Barney and play with the Teletubbies again, but they are so blinded by their grieving, only anger comes out (like a child whose father has gone to war for years). Whatever the case, however, hate is not necessary, which is why I had the urge to write this. Thanks for reading...